Let's forget about time
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Antes de realizar las compras, Craig decide vaciar su vejiga primero, pero al encontrarse con un rubio dispuesto a todo en el W.C. Todo se va al carajo. Drabble. Lemmon. Craig POV. Dedicación Espeial A: Gabiiii981.


Título: Let's forget about time

Categorías: Romance.

Advertencias: LEMMON.

Capítulos: 1/1.

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

Historia Número: Ochenta cuatro.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

_Let's forget about time_

**Craig POV**

Había decidido a pasar rápidamente a comprar unos materiales que necesitaba para hacer unas reparaciones, pero también para desahogar una intensa presión que sentía en mi vejiga. Así que pasé por los sanitarios del súper, antes de realizar mi compra.

Al entrar, están los lavabos, que separan la zona donde se localizan el urinario y los privados con los w. c. hay un enorme espejo que permite a los usuarios arreglarse un poco al asearse las manos.

Al entrar al local, estaba un chico como de 18 años, lavando sus manos y arreglando su pelo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el espejo cuando yo avanzaba hacia el interior. Me coloqué frente al mingitorio de acero cromado, preparándome para desalojar mí orina. Al hacerlo, noté que el chico se había colocado en la zona comunicante entre los lavabos y los sanitarios. Su mirada me inquietó un poco, pues era penetrante.

Su rostro, varonil, con unos ojos color verde esmeralda y enmarcado por un cabello rubio lacio que caía hacia su frente, era sumamente atractivo, ya que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente desarrollado. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera deportiva que lo hacía ver muy guapo. Al observarlo sonrío un poco y me sacó un poco de onda.

—No me veas, que no puedo orinar— le dije.

Nuevamente esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Su dentadura blanca y perfecta, atrajo mi atención.

—Si me estás viendo, no puedo concentrarme…. No me veas— Insistí.

Su sonrisa seguía ahí, engalanando su rostro.

—Anda, voltea hacia otro lado… Quiero orinar…. Por favor…. No me veas.

Seguía inmutable, pero sonriente. A mi pesar, empecé a excitarme con su mirada. Mi pene empezó a despertar de su letargo en contra de mi deseo de desahogar su contenido.

— ¿Ya ves? Me estás excitando por estarme viendo….

Mi pene alcanzó una considerable erección, a pesar de mi intención original. El chico estaba sonriendo entusiasmado, levantando sus cejas, como alegrándose de mi reacción. Caminó unos pasos y se colocó a mi lado. Estiró su mano y me agarró el pene. Sentí una tibia presión mi pene, y empezó a moverla suavemente… Qué rica sensación! Mmmmmm! Delicioso…

Me soltó e hizo una señal invitándome a entrar a un privado que estaba al final de la línea, mientras él lo hacía. Movió el cesto de papeles para que quedara en una esquina junto a la puerta del sanitario. No pude resistir la tentación y entré sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de otros usuarios que estaban en los privados.

Se colocó en un rincón, mientras señalaba que me parara frente al w. c. viendo hacia la puerta. Me bajó los pantalones y mi bóxer, y agachándose, me empezó a hacer una rica mamada. Sentí el roce de sus labios y el calor de su boca, que aumentaron mi excitación. Saboreaba suavemente el glande, ensalivándolo. Succionaba con placer mi líquido pre seminal, paladeándolo en forma entusiasta.

Mientras lo hacía, desabrochó su pantalón y extrajo un hermoso pene, como de 15 centímetros, con una figura perfecta: muy cilíndrica y con un glande descubierto, que invitaba a saborear también.

Me senté en la taza, y teniéndolo de pie a mi lado, empecé a saborear tan rico instrumento…. Estaba perfectamente limpio… Con un aroma aún a jabón, que invitaba a probarlo…. No me resistí y estuve mamando ese rico pene por varios minutos, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus nalgas redondas, suaves y firmes.

Se salió de mi boca y me hizo señas para ponerme de pie, lo cual hice sin retardo. Nuevamente introdujo mi pene en su boca y continuó con una mamada de campeonato. La inquietud por ser muy discretos y no hacer ruido alguno para no ser descubiertos, provocaba en ambos un placer más intenso. Mientras me mamaba el pene, él se estaba masturbando…. El placer era enorme… Sentí que llegaba al clímax y se lo hice saber…. No se inmutó. Al contrario aumentó el ritmo de sus acometidas hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo se envanecía al sentir la llegada de mi eyaculación. Mis contracciones placenteras casi me hacen doblar las rodillas, por lo que tuve que apoyarme en la pared, mientras oleadas de placer hacían vibrar mi cuerpo. Sentí como su boca también aumentaba la presión sobre mi pene, tragando mi tibia leche que llegaba a sus labios.

Despegó su boca, y al enderezar su cuerpo pude ver como su semen había caído sobre una de sus piernas del pantalón, que limpiaba afanosamente. Nos besamos con deleite, dándome a saborear mi propio semen. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, como agradeciendo el mutuo placer que disfrutamos. Arreglamos nuestras ropas para retirarnos.

Con cuidado se agachó para ver si había alguien esperando entrar a los servicios o haciendo uso del urinario. Para nuestra fortuna, estaba el campo libre, por lo que saliendo primero él y en dos minutos yo, desocupamos ese privado que nos permitió gozar de unos momentos de intenso placer.

No tuvimos la oportunidad de intercambiar nuestros números telefónicos, pues cuando salí, ya no lo vi por ningún lado. Pero que excitante recuerdo dejó en mi mente.

**The End**


End file.
